Penso em ti (eu sei)
|year=1985 |position=18th |points=9 |previous=Silêncio e tanta gente |next=Não sejas mau para mim }} Penso em ti (eu sei) was the Portuguese entry at the 1985 Contest performed by Adelaide Ferreira. It was performed ninth on the night, following last-placers Belgium and preceding second-placers Germany. It finished 18th with just nine points. Lyrics Portuguese= Eu sei, lá fora a chuva cai O sono já lá vai e outra vez eu te amei Eu sei (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Quando el sol nascer (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Vou ter que perder, o medo de te dizer Sou eu quem vai mudar Sou eu quem vai sair Talvez até chorar Não sei o que estará p'ra vir Talvez eu vá mentir O que lá vai, lá vai Lá fora a chuva cai Eu sei (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Que a tristeza vem (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Ao deixar alguém, a quem tanto me dei Eu sei (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Talvez vá perder (Penso em ti, penso em ti) Doa a quem doer Vou ter que te dizer: não Sou eu quem vai mudar Sou eu quem vai sair Talvez até chorar Não sei o que estará p'ra vir Talvez eu vá mentir O que lá vai, lá vai Lá fora a chuva cai Sei, sou eu quem vai mudar Sou eu quem vai sair Talvez até chorar Não sei o que estará p'ra vir Talvez eu vá mentir O que lá vai, lá vai (Lá fora a chuva cai) Eu sei (Penso em ti)http://diggiloo.net/?1985pt |-| Translation= I know the rain is falling outside The sleep is already gone and I loved you again I know (Thinking of you, thinking of you) When the sun rises (Thinking of you, thinking of you) I'll have to lose my fear of telling you It's me who's going to change It's me who's going to leave Maybe I'm even going to cry I don't know what there is to come Maybe I'm going to lie What's over is over The rain is falling outside I know (Thinking of you, thinking of you) That the sadness comes (Thinking of you, thinking of you) By leaving someone to whom I've given so much of myself I know (Thinking of you, thinking of you) I might lose (Thinking of you, thinking of you) It doesn't matter whom it hurts I'll have to tell you: no It's me who's going to change It's me who's going to leave Maybe I'm even going to cry I don't know what there is to come Maybe I'm going to lie What's over is over The rain is falling outside Know, it's me who's going to change It's me who's going to leave Maybe I'm even going to cry I don't know what there is to come Maybe I'm going to lie What's over is over (The rain is falling outside) I know (Thinking of you) References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:20th Century Eurovision